


Goodbye, My Love.

by DEFnovembers



Category: GOT7
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Jinyoung loving Mark as much as the moon loves its stars, M/M, Making Up, Mark being a filial son, Markjin, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Other, Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan Fluff, Romantic Fluff, and also a little shit, yeah i'm bad at tags i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFnovembers/pseuds/DEFnovembers
Summary: Mark has to say goodbye again. And Jinyoung doesn't him to suffer alone.Or how Jinyoung deals with a sad and moody Mark in the middle of LAX, with Dorine and Raymond Tuan as moral support.





	Goodbye, My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here's a little Markjin pairing!  
> Please bear all the mistakes you'll find (and point them out a sis is trying to improve lmao)  
> Hoping you'll enjoy.  
> -Kaïl

The weather was scorching hot, Jinyoung felt like he was suffocating. He couldn’t sleep; he kept turning around for the most part of the night.

An hour, two and then four.

Bored and annoyingly sweaty, Jinyoung decided to get up. It was a quarter to 5, their flight would take off at 8 so there was no point in trying to find few minutes of sleep now.

He missed Korea, he missed his parents, he missed his members - his **_brothers_**.

Sitting on the tiny balcony, he admired Arcadia’s night sky with only one thing on his mind.

 

 

_Mark._ The man he loved more than anything.

 

 

Mark was beaming throughout the two weeks they’ve stayed at his parents’ house as it was the first time in a year and a half that he was able to enjoy some family time. And the fact that Jinyoung was here, or so he’s been told, made it even greater.

 

_But it was all over now_.

 

It was time to go back to Seoul. To go back to work, and practice, and promotions, and diets, and studio sessions, and empty hotel rooms, and pretending he was not in love with his best friend and fellow member.

And he sighed. Maybe Jinyoung wasn’t ready to go yet.

Giggles could be heard from the backyard, Mark and his siblings’ laughs resonated inside the room and Jinyoung smiled.

 

 

Mark is happy, it’s all that matters.

 

 

                                                 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wind blows softly in his hair now.

It’s almost six, they have to leave soon.

Yet, Mark is nowhere to be found. Jinyoung is left alone, packing the last suitcase in their shared room with the help of Tammy. It seems like a never-ending task; socks, pants, swimming suits, shirts, gifts all of it has to be sorted out, folded and packed. The quietness of the room soothed Jinyoung’s thoughts, his mind focused on a task and not wondering around as it always did. “Well, seems like we’re done! Joey and Grace will take all your things to the car so don’t worry. You can just go get Mark.”

But before he even had the time to reach the doorknob, the door burst open on Dorine.

_It’s time to go_ , he thinks.

 

                                                 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride was quiet, only punctuated with Raymond’s chatters and dad jokes.

Mark was quiet, awfully quiet. Or maybe he was just not talking to Jinyoung. Yeah, that was probably it.

He seemed pissed for some odd reasons and Jinyoung knew better to nag at an already annoyed Mark. His boyfriend could be quite a pain in the ass when he wanted to be.

 

In a flash, they found themselves looking around for their plane’s gate; Mark left him struggling with most of their luggage, not even looking at him for the whole time. Jinyoung was puzzled at best, annoyed at last. He was already exhausted by the upcoming daily routine and Mark blatantly ignoring him was getting him on the edge. Silently following the man he loved, Jinyoung decided to slide an arm around Mark’s waist whose touch he craved.

 

But Mark flinched.

He flinched and backed away.

 

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Hyung…I-… What’s wrong? Did I do something? You’ve been avoiding me all morning and-“

“Just shut up, I really don’t wanna talk right now.” Mark harshly said.

And with that he walked a few meters away, finding his way back to his father. Shoulders tense, head low.

 

Jinyoung abruptly stopped. He felt like screaming, throwing his suitcases around like a petulant child when a hand slide inside his.

 

“Aaah my son… He can be quite hard-headed sometimes. But he loves you so much Jinyoung you know? He might not show it but he cares. He worried that you might resent him for spending all of your days off here when you haven’t seen your family in so long. And his nieces made quite a scene last night when realized their favourite uncle was going away again. That doesn’t excuse the behaviour is displaying right now and I am so going to smack his head for the way he’s been talking to you but… Don’t be too harsh on him, my husband already smacked some senses into his head all morning and I think he really needs a hug right now and that despite the way he reacted, hm?”

“Eomeonim… I-”

Before Jinyoung could even finish his sentence, a foreign voice echoed throughout the airport.

“This is the final boarding call for passengers Park and Tuan booked on flight 698A to Incheon International Airport. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately twenty minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for mister Park and mister Tuan. Thank you.”

In a flash, Jinyoung found himself in front of the gate 3, his luggage long gone, the world around him moving so quickly. He embraced Dorine and then Raymond while saying his goodbyes, his mind buzzing because of all the noises around him: parents calling their kids, laughter and excitement from the ones embarking, tears of joy of people reuniting.

 

That’s when Jinyoung heard the sound he hated the most: Mark’s gut-wrenching sobs.

 

 

                                                         -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It feels like the world stops around Jinyoung.

He eyes his lover weeping in his mom’s arms.

Mark has to leave again. He has to let his parents, his siblings, his nieces, his home behind. **_Again_**.

Jinyoung wished he could do something to ease the never-ending pain, to fill the atrocious emptiness Mark feels every night. He wishes he could take Mark’s pain away.

And so, Jinyoung just goes in.

He takes Mark’s sobbing body in his arms, patting his hair lovingly, holding him as if his sole purpose is to shield him from the rest of the world.

It’s like the rest of the world has just disappeared.

 

It’s only Mark and Jinyoung. Jinyoung and Mark.

 

“Jinyoungie…”

“Shh... It’s okay hyung. I understand. But don’t shut me out hm? We’re in this together, we’re a team. We need to communicate. But for now, you can just cry babe, I’m here for you.” Jinyoung whispered for only Mark to hear, making the latter’s inner turmoil slowly flutter away.

Bystanders, as well as Dorine and Raymond, smiled fondly, watching the couple prospering in their own little love bubble.

 

 

But in this moment,

 

**_For Jinyoung, there is only Mark._ **

**_And for Mark, there is only Jinyoung._ **

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, aren't we all crying for Mark ?  
> Honestly, GOT7 missing their parents so much -especially Markson- breaks my heart :(  
> anyways, hoped you liked it.  
> I'd like to write something longer, like chaptered - maybe a JJ parents or a Markbam Moulin Rouge! au ? i don't know yet what would you like to read ? 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ DEFnovembers


End file.
